You Got Me
by Reannederful
Summary: Relationships are hard. Cristina and Owen are no exception. What happens when Cristina's old love meets her new love?
1. The Ex Encounter

Authors Note: Maggie is the Head of Cardio and one of Derek's sisters. The title is a song by Colbie Caillat check it out it is cute. Cristina and Owen are engaged.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"**You Got Me"**

The smell of her hair and the taste of her lips always had him drawn to her, he could never stay away. She knew all the tricks to get him all hot and bothered, whether it was dressing in lacy lingerie or even the simplest flick of her hair, whatever it was she had him. He knew that Cristina was the one he could see having his after with and hoped the he would be a factor in her after. Cristina told all about her before, on one hand all he wanted to do was punch this Burke guy but on the other hand he was immensely happy that he let her go so that he can have her.

At work each always tried to keep it professional or as Owen would say it "appropriate", most of the time that professionalism was just forgotten about when they would be together in an on call room, a supply closet, or their getaway, the vent. They would always greet each other with cute phrases like "hey babe", or their personal favorite "hey there now", and although Cristina was never one for cutesy talk she could never resist when it came to the man she loved, the man that she could never live without.

This week was an especially great week for Cristina she was on Cardio all this week working under a doctor who will actually teach her. While giving Cristina the run-down of what she should do Maggie says, "Oh and before I forget Mr. Collins' personal doctor will be coming to make sure and I quote 'I don't make a mistake', I am Maggie FREAKING Shepherd I don't make mistakes." As Maggie is walking away angrily Owen struts up in a very Rico Suave way.

"Hello beautiful", Owen said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"You are very happy today, can you tell me why this is", Cristina asked quizzically.

"I can, but I don't want to", Owen replied smoothly.

"Ugh. Whatever I am going to go check on my patient", Cristina walks away slightly frustrated.

_Why is he so happy? Is it me, Is it us, is it him? _All these question were running trough Cristina's head when she heard a familiar voice but wasn't entirely sure about who it was. Right when she turned the corner she could see exactly who it was and Cristina was not happy at all of who she saw. The man she saw was tall, dark, and well for her dangerous.

"Cristina, it is so great to see you and to see that you are still pursuing Cardio", the man said.

"Well it isn't so pleasant to see you Burke", Cristina said with a smirk on her face.


	2. Reassuring Moment

Author's Note: Forgot to mention that Izzie is still has Cancer but is doing better and George is okay and did not join the military.

As Cristina was walking away from the man she once loved her thoughts went to her current love, the man who made her smile and feel warm and fuzzy inside, the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with. _I need to tell Owen, but how would he feel. If I don't tell him he will find out from someone else and I don't want to go through an argument over that jackass. _Cristina's thoughts were racing through her head when she found herself in the ER standing right across from Owen, she had to tell him. "Owen, I have to tell you something that you will not be happy about", Christina said in her nervous whispered tone. Owen's face fell, he felt like his world was crashing because he knew that voice and he knew this was not good news.

"What is it Cristina", Owen said in anticipation.

"My past is back", Cristina said hesitantly.

"Huh?" Owen said quizzically.

"Preston Burke is in the hospital, he is my patient's personal doctor", Cristina explained.

"Oh", is all that Owen managed to say.

Cristina was starting to get worried because Owen wasn't saying anything so she dragged Owen into the nearest on-call room. Once they were both in Owen started to ask questions in a panicky tone. "Did he hit on you, was he rude to you, did he kiss you?"

"Babe, calm down, nothing happened we just saw each other and exchanged greetings", Cristina said reassuringly.

"Thank God that was really scaring me", Owen said relieved.

"Okay, I am going to find my friends. We are still on for later right? By the way what are we doing?"

"Yes we are still on for later, and I can't tell you for the millionth time", Owen stated.

"Fine, I'll see you later, Take Care Now", Cristina said in her sweet voice.

"I love you too" Owen replied. They kissed and each went their separate directions.

_What is that man up too _Cristina thought, she was very curious of what her man was planning. Maybe one of her friends knew.


	3. No Self Control

I feel like I am putting too many author's notes. Ok so Maggie and Owen have known each other for years she is kind of his Meredith.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

After his talk with Cristina, Owen decided to just dive into work. As Owen was walking away he ran into something or rather someone. "Um, sorry" Owen said,

"Oh no, it's fine, uh if you don't mind me asking, was that Cristina Yang" the man replied

"Yes, that was I believe she was going to the cafeteria" Owen said confused about the man's question. _Why was this stranger asking about his Cristina_, Owen was thought. Just at that moment Owen knew exactly who that guy was, **Cristina's Past**. Before Owen could say anything Burke has already walked away.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

When Cristina got to the cafeteria she immediately saw her friends sitting at their usual table. "Ok so which one of you knows what Owen is up to", Cristina asked hastily.

"What makes you think that one of us knows", Alex replied.

"Alex is right he wouldn't tell any of us because we would either tell you…", before Meredith could finish George finished her sentence.

"Or we could care less"

"Ha Ha Bambi, go back to the woods and watch your mother get shot", Cristina replied with frustration.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

When Cristina was going to go find Owen she ran into the man who made her doubt herself for months. "Cristina, I've been looking for you", Burke said slyly.

"Well you've found me now I gotta go" Cristina replied in annoyance. Before Cristina could walk away she felt burke grab her arm and pull her close to give her a kiss. As Cristina pushed Burke off the next thing she saw was an angry fist flying across hitting Burke square in the face.

"I have no self control" Owen said.


	4. Give Me Some Time

Author's Note: Here is a longer chapter to make up for the wait. I have to say thank you to all my readers you guys are the best.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Owen your hand", Cristina said looking at Owen's hand with concern. "Someone get me an icepack."

"Cristina, I'm fine I don't need that damn icepack", Owen said slightly annoyed.

"But Owen…" before Cristina could finish Owen had cut her off.

"If I could staple my own leg without being numbed I could sure as hell punch some jackass without my fiancé worrying about some damn icepack I 'need' to put on my hand", Owen said angrily as he walked away leaving a shocked Cristina in a hallway filled with people.

"Owen, Owen", Cristina called.

"Cristina", Owen said in a mocking way but still kept walking.

"Owen", Cristina called again but it felt like he was already miles away.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Cristina was in one of the exam rooms stitching up Burke's face. It was silent, there was a lot of tension between the two people, and Cristina was livid all she wanted to do was just stab Burke with a scalpel. He had come into her life again, and ruined it again, but this time he did not only ruin her life he ruined her life with Owen. "Cristina look at me and tell you felt nothing", Burke demanded.

"I felt nothing", Cristina said with the most serious face she could do. She wasn't lying though she felt nothing because all she could feel in that moment was pain and hurt and all she wanted was Owen to put his arms around her and hold her tight, but he couldn't because he wasn't there.

"I don't believe that", Burke said arrogantly.

"Well you should", Cristina said very pissed as she walked out the door of the exam room.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

When Cristina left the exam room she went out searching for Owen. She checked on- call rooms, exam rooms, and the vent, but he was nowhere to be found. She decided to go to the roof, it was one of her secret places where she could go and just calm down. Right when she walked through the doors of the roof she found Owen standing there looking at the view. "Owen I've been looking for you I just wanted to talk", Cristina said apologetically.

"I was going to take you to City Hall", Owen said abruptly.

"What", Cristina said with a confused face.

"I was going to take you to City Hall so that we could get married. I was going to tell Meredith so that she could meet us there because I knew that you would want her to see you get married."

"You were going to take me to City Hall to get married", Cristina repeated for clarification.

"Yes, I knew you wouldn't want a large ceremony with a white dress and a flautist, so I was going to surprise you with a ceremony at City Hall with just you, me, and Meredith."

"Owen, we can still do that I'm sure Meredith could get off work and…"

"No, we can't", Owen said before Cristina could finish her sentence.

"Why not, because of Burke, babe he doesn't matter none of it matters."

"Of course it does Cristina it matter a lot. Seeing him kiss you it just made me think and I just need some time alone. I'm sorry Cris, I love you so much and I don't want to lose you but I can't do this right now, just give me some time", Owen said as he walked away leaving a teary eyed Cristina.

"So I am guessing you are not coming home", Cristina said before he could leave.

"Yeah, bye Cristina."


	5. It's To Late To Apologize

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My computer crashed and I've had writer's block. I know this is very short but I'll write more next chapter.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I can't believe Burke kissed, I thought for sure he was over her seeing as he is the one who broke it off", Maggie said. "Where are you staying seeing as she is in the apartment?"

"Well, if you let me maybe I could stay here", Owen replied, Maggie nodded as Owen kept talking. "I love Cris; I can't imagine my life without her."

"Then why are you letting her go", Maggie replied. "Owen you are acting like a sixteen year old boy, it's ridiculous."

"I am not being ridiculous, what if you saw John kissing another women."

"Well, I would try to get what happened and then figure out what to do after that. You and I both know that Burke is an arrogant bastard, he always has been." Owen nodded his head. "Then why are you falling into his game, you should be fighting him."

Owen sat on the couch for a while thinking about what he should do. He knew he was being ridiculous. Why was Burke such a threat? He looked around Maggie's apartment and wondered what she was doing at that moment.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Cristina didn't know where to go. She couldn't go home obviously, she didn't want to tell Meredith that Owen basically kicked her out, she had nowhere to go. Cristina sat in the observation deck watching some random surgery she had no interest in. "Hey", someone said as they sat down next to Cristina. As Cristina turns her head she turned to see that it was Burke.

"What do want, you already ruined my life…. Again, what else do you want?"

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry", Burke said hesitantly. "I see the way he stares at you and the way you stare at him. As much as I love you, I want to see you happy and it looks like Dr. Hunt makes you happy."

Cristina stands up and looks at Burke and hugs him, "thank you, but I don't think that your apology will help get my relationship back."

"If I am right about the way he looks at you then he'll be back soon, I promise." Before Burke walks away he kisses Cristina's temple then walks out the gallery doors."

"Bye Burke"


	6. I Do or I Can't?

Owen and Cristina haven't talked in over a week. Owen has been sleeping on Maggie's couch, he couldn't stop thinking about Burke kissing Cristina and it pained him every time he thought about it. He knew that he was overreacting about it and that he is just picking a fight. Owen was walking into the cafeteria when he saw her; Owen saw the smile she had on her face and the sweet laugh that was coming out. All of a sudden Owen felt anger and jealousy she was happy, she was happy without him. He couldn't stand to see her genuinely happy and filled with joy if he wasn't there.

At the corner of Cristina's eye she can see Owen standing there with an indescribable look on his face. She turned her head to look at him and sees that he is shaking his head in disbelief as he walked out of the cafeteria. Cristina couldn't understand why he was acting the way he was. Her heart began to break into smaller and smaller pieces she just couldn't handle her friends right now. "I've got to go; I'll talk to you later." Cristina walked out of the cafeteria and relocated herself to the nearest on-call room.

****

Cristina sat in that bed for at least what she can tell an hour, she was hurt, the love of her life left her and she was stuck with nothing to live for. She felt like her world was ending and she couldn't breathe-well it's not like she couldn't it was like she didn't want to. _"What will I do now; I can't just move on, what do I do?"_ Cristina asked herself this question over and over again hoping that something would answer her, but nothing ever did.

****

Owen had a head ache thinking about the past week's events. He thought to himself, _"Damn I am an asshole. I am a selfish son of a bitch asshole. How can I allow myself to get mad at Cristina for being happy? I am a god damn idiot." _Owen mentally kicked himself for a few minutes until thinking about a plan of how to win back Cristina. _"It has to be romantic, but it can't be mushy Cristina would hate that. I really hope this works." _Owen carefully planned every second and made sure everything was perfect, he couldn't lose the best thing in his life. 

****

Cristina couldn't stand being in the hospital anymore so when her shift ended she went straight home. _"Today was the worst day"_, Cristina thought, _"I just want everything to end, I want to go back to normal."_ Right when Cristina got to the door she heard the faint sound of music; she thought maybe she left the radio on but when she walked in she was taken by surprise. "Owen, what are you doing here?" Cristina was scared that he was moving his stuff out until she saw the place settings and wine. "I'm here to win you back", Owen said forwardly. "I should have never walked away; I was acting like a pathetic, selfish, ass. Am I on point so far?"

"Yeah, but I would like you to keep going."

"I miss you, and I messed up everything we built. It wasn't easy for us to get to where we were, but I'm willing to go through all of that again if it means I would get you back. I would love to get on one knee and propose to you right now but I want you to want me to." As Cristina was listening to Owen's declaration she wished and hoped for him to get on his knee and propose. "Owen stop, I want you to get on one knee and propose."

"Will you say yes?"

"Ask the question and find out"

Owen got on his knee, took Cristina by the hand, and asked, "Cristina Yang will you marry me?"

Cristina took a breath, smiled, and answered, "I would love to marry you Owen Hunt." Owen took Cristina into his arms and kissed her passionately. Both have never been so happy in their lives. "Tomorrow", Cristina said.

"What", Owen asked confused.

"I want to get married to you tomorrow."

****

"Do you Owen Hunt take Cristina Yang as your loftily wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Cristina Yang take Owen Hunt as your loftily wedded husband?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me and the state of Washington I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Owen took Cristina face into his hands and kissed her passionately. 'Let's go home and enjoy our honeymoon, Mr. Hunt."

"Yes of course Mrs. Hunt. God, that is so refreshing to say, Mrs. Hunt." Cristina giggled as they walked out of the courthouse hand in hand.


End file.
